this ain't no place to start a family
by gustin puckerman
Summary: he might be forever hers. one-shot.


**I _refuse_ to accept that Steve/Maria is dead, because honey— it isn't. It is simply isn't. Anyways, this is a short one-shot I wrote based on a song, a Boyce Avenue cover of Faithfully originally by Journey. Super awesome song. Check it out if you want to, 'cause it would probably help with the feels as you are reading this. So, hope you enjoy this one-shot and have a great day, 'cause all of y'all are awesome**.

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

It is a dull night.

And even though most of the times, he is seen through the eyes of civilians as _the_ Captain America— stands so tall and ready and strong— he feels strangely small that night— looking lost, flashing those wry smiles to convince himself he could go through that party in one piece.

He almost breaks.

And he cannot really remember the way she comes to him that evening, or how she just ends up talking to him— but here they are; she's commenting on something about some guest and he just couldn't help but to snorts at her remarks and _for a moment_, they forgot where they stand with each other. And that smile comes over his face and he ducks his gaze at the floor before averting it to meet hers, and surprisingly enough, her used-to-be harden features gone, replaced with a gentle smile and a small chuckle, amused maybe.

And he doesn't know how exactly they end up on the huge balcony that nobody seems to be lounging around (except for the two of them) and the only companion besides themselves are the night breeze and the illuminating moon.

She looks gorgeous.

He isn't so bad himself (she says).

"Would you like to dance?" it comes out from her, suddenly and out of character. "Here, just the two of us, to a music."

Maybe it's the way she is that it doesn't sound like a question entirely— more of an order. And at the mention of 'dance', his mind couldn't help but to visit a sore memory he usually dwells on every night when he couldn't sleep; Peggy. And he knows it's bad, or unhealthy or _just wrong_ to promise himself he would save a dance for her, even though the fact is, she died six years ago, when he was still 'asleep'.

(But she lived a life— A loving man, three wonderful children, five grandchildren.)

And he looks at Agent Maria Hill— and he probably should catch a glimpse of Peggy inside of her, but he just _doesn't_. Besides from the fact both of the women are terrific soldiers, have strong demeanor and perhaps much wiser than him in many aspects of things, they are not like each other, despite whatever people might think. Whilst Peggy was a strong woman, she wasn't too hard to let him see the feelings she has inside of her. But Agent Hill, she barely lets an emotion slips — if you don't count the moment she cried for agent Coulson — and he has a feeling she isn't about to break that 'strong walls' of hers that easily.

And unlike Peggy, they don't know each other that well. Agent Hill and him.

Agent Hill isn't like Peggy- but he finds himself not minding that fact at all.

(and maybe it's better that way. He kinda likes Agent Hill for herself, not for what she reminds him of.)

He narrows his eyes at her, almost doesn't believe what he's hearing, but he tilts his head slightly, responding. "What music?"

She lets out a small grin that kinda looks more like a smirk and pulls out one of those technology-thingy where music could come out playing with just a touch of a finger. He got that device once from Stark, and Thor kinda (literally) crushed it out of curiosity. She takes a step towards him, and he doesn't back away. She explains that her favorite stubborn, rebellious nephew left it and she has been playing with it for quite some times now, inserting what she called an 'ear-bud' into his ear.

"How about this music?"

The melody comes flowing out from the ear-bud and like some sort of magic, he holds her- and she isn't hesitate to respond to his touch.

He takes the first step and he should be stepping on her feet, but he doesn't. It just turns out to be... _almost natural_. They way they move. The way her green eyes stare straight into his blue ones, and the way their skin brushes against each other and the way they feel like they're the only ones who are alive on earth in the moment.

"It's a lovely song," he comments shortly.

"_Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round, you're on my mind..._" the lyrics stumbles along with the soft music.

She seems to be smiling, but not likely. "It is. Yes. The lyrics— it used to be one of my favorites when I was younger. It speaks to me."

He nods solemnly, "I think I could understand why."

And she locks their eyes once again, this time really flashing a smile— a small smile, but a perfect smile nonetheless.

"_Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire_..."

"I'm aware that my dance skill isn't—"

She scoffs, rolling her eyes and stopping him mid-sentences. "Please, I've seen worse, sir."

He chuckles then, short and simple. "I bet you do," he notes.

"And it's Steve, not sir."

She looks confused.

"And tonight, you're Maria, okay?" It's a risk saying that to her, but somehow, something is telling him it's okay; to go for it.

She takes a few moment, before sighing. "I guess I am."

And their distance just get a little bit _teensy_ closer, but it's okay.

"_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line, it's been you and me_," the lyric continues.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her tone sounds scared, but she doesn't crack.

He nods, "Ask ahead."

"It's probably the alcohol speaking but, do you think it will be possible for us to start a family? You and I? With you being Captain America and me, being who I am and—," she sighs, looking down.

"_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Oh, girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours..._,"

"—and I sound like a stupid woman, aren't I?" her question is clip and cut short this time, frustrated slightly.

"No, no," he ushers, shaking his head— and holds her closer, tighter within his grasp. "No. You make perfect sense."

"It's stupid. You should forget the question. I was just wondering aloud."

"Regardless," he voices out. "I think we'd make a beautiful family, Maria. You and I. Our sons, our daughters. They'll end up wonderful."

"... _faithfully_."

"Just like you?" There's a tinge of teasing in her voice, and a smudge of redness blushing her cheeks.

His smiles widen, "Just like _us_."

"..._And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh, girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours_...,"

"Could it be possible," her lips move close to his ear, whispering the words.

A second beat passes before he asks in an equally hushed-tone, "What?"

"For us to fall in love?"

He wants to laugh at her— gladly, he doesn't. "I already think I am."

"..._faithfully_."

He could hear she swallows, burying her cheek against his broad shoulders and he closes his eyes for a moment- savoring the moment, the warmth, the night where he has her in his arms. He feels the way she hesitates, the wanting to stutter, but her words come out shooting like a bullet, although not confidentially like always but there are still the same strong tone smearing in it. "Strangely enough, I think I am too."

"But I know it won't last," she adds later, after a moment.

He stops, backing away- but doesn't let go of her yet- and wears a confused expression. "Why won't it?"

She smiles- but it hurts him rather than makes him wants to smile too. "Because it never does."

"..._I'm still yours_..."

Then, she walks away, leaving him all alone trying to sink it all in still. A quiet apologize, a peck on the corner of the lips and the last image of her is the way she moves when she walks away— the heels clicking against the tile floor as she does so, the way her body squishes among the crowds and slowly disappearing away, the way the last thing he sees is her brunette hair.

But—

"..._I'm forever yours, ever yours_..."

—as Steve Rogers wakes up the next day, he gets a feeling (almost like a burden, a large sum of it) weighing him down and he has an idea it's all because of her, and what she said. Because at first, it was true, probably they were trying to amuse themselves with the thought of something that could come across as impossible, just to get their minds off of things.

And maybe it's their minds playing tricks, or perhaps the alcohol influence.

But he swears there was something happening between him and Maria; something _real_.

He doesn't know what will happen— whether it's going to be a good thing, or a bad thing— but he's not going to let this one slip. Because for a moment there, he actually felt like he's hers, and she's his and it feels _rightrightright_ ('cause it wouldn't be if it doesn't pained him that much when she walked away) and for one, he isn't going to stall another chance (not when he did with Peggy)—

Because maybe, just maybe, Agent Maria Hill and him are meant for something better

(like each other, love and a chance of a beautiful, wonderful family)

And he knows it's not going to be easy- _it never is_

But, he smiles as he thinks this, he might be forever hers.

"..._faithfully_..."

_**Fin**_.

* * *

**GAH. It's awful. I know. Ugh. But I need to get this published- I just got really, really inspired by the song. Seriously. But, sigh, it's done. Leave a review if you want to**.


End file.
